


bathe me in amber glow

by cluelesspaladin



Series: The Kink Collective [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Pre-Established Relationship, Sleepy Sex, they're stupid soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesspaladin/pseuds/cluelesspaladin
Summary: Breathing slowly, Hunk focused on everything around him. The scent of the lavender in the window, the crisp clean smell of the sheets underneath him, coupled with the warmth of the sun as it finally crept over the horizon and the sound of Rolo’s bare feet padding on the floor. The sun rose further, heat from the early morning light travelling across his back and shoulders.He didn’t even realize that Rolo had climbed back into bed until quiet laughter huffed out next to his ear.
Relationships: Hunk & Rolo, Hunk/Rolo, Hunk/Rolo (Voltron)
Series: The Kink Collective [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683835
Kudos: 3





	bathe me in amber glow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Four: Hunk/Rolo, Sleepy Sex

Hunk wakes to find Rolo’s hips slowly rutting against his ass and the sun just beginning to illuminate the fabric of their curtains with a soft yellow glow. 

Yawning, he stretches, every inch of his body trembling as his limbs move for the first time since he fell asleep, basking in the pleasant sensation of Rolo’s arm around his hip and the slow grind of his dick against the back of his thigh.

  
If he had to guess, he would say Rolo might even still be asleep, if not just barely conscious. It wouldn’t be the first time one of them had woken to find the other getting off in their sleep. 

  
“Morning.” Rolo’s soft rasp greets him, dispelling that theory. 

  
“Morning.” Hunk replies, eyes lidded as he watches the glow against the curtains brighten with every moment. It’s pretty early, but it is the weekend, so he knows he doesn’t have to pull himself out of bed and get ready for work like he usually would. “You’re up early.” 

  
“Mm. Had a good dream.” Rolo chuckles warmly, rutting more firmly against the cleft of Hunk’s ass to mark the point. 

  
“I can tell.” Hunk replies, amused. 

  
He appreciates that there’s no pressure between them. In the past, he might have been wholly embarrassed to wake up in either of the positions he and Rolo find themselves in now, but Rolo had coaxed him out of his shell and offered nothing but firm acceptance on all fronts when it came to their relationship. 

  
It kindled something soft in Hunk’s chest at the thought. 

  
“Can I jerk you off?” Rolo asks, pressing a quick kiss to Hunk’s bare shoulder. 

  
“If you want to.” 

  
“Of course I want to.” He says; Hunk can hear the eye roll as Rolo shifts, long arm snaking over his skin to slide into his boxers and grip him in hand. Hunk shivers at the cool temperature of Rolo’s skin; he must have had his arm hanging over the vent again. 

  
The soft sound of Rolo’s hand against his skin, coupled with the existing sensation of his dick grinding against Hunk’s rear, had him rising to the occasion quickly. He groaned as Rolo quickened his pace, working himself and Hunk off at the same time. 

  
He thrusted shallowly into Rolo’s grip, breath quickening as he felt himself getting closer. Just when he thought he might come, the phone rang. 

  
It brought him only some comfort that Rolo cursed too, rolling over to answer the call with a tense greeting. 

  
“Oh, hey Nyma.” He said a moment later, less irritated. 

  
Hunk twisted over to see what was up; Rolo’s sister didn’t usually call them at the normal hours of the day, considering she was currently backpacking in Europe. It was nice to see some of the tension bleed out of his boyfriend’s shoulders as his sister gave him the most recent update. Rolo wasn’t usually an expressive talker, but whenever he was talking to his sister he got a soft edge to his usually flat default. 

  
God, Hunk loved him. 

  
Despite himself, Hunk took his cock in hand, slowly working his thumb over the head and keeping himself aroused as Rolo got up to wander around, still deep in conversation. Imagining Rolo’s hands on him certainly helped- Hunk mimicked some of the same things that the other man usually did with him; a little more pressure on the downstroke, a thumb on the underside of the length to stimulate all the parts of him that he needed. 

  
Breathing slowly, Hunk focused on everything but what he was doing. The scent of the lavender in the window, the crisp clean smell of the sheets underneath him, coupled with the warmth of the sun as it finally crept over the horizon and the sound of Rolo’s bare feet padding on the floor. All the while, his hand slowly dragged over himself, soft slick sounds accompanying the slow glide. 

  
Tension coiled lowly in his gut as he lazily spiralled towards an orgasm, attention drifting from Rolo’s soft conversation to hyper fixate on what he was doing on his own. The sun rose further, heat from the early morning light travelling across his back and shoulders. 

  
He didn’t even realize that Rolo had climbed back into bed until quiet laughter huffed out next to his ear. 

  
“Having fun without me?” he teased, freckles glowing in the reflected light off of the wall. 

  
“Hm.” Hunk sighed, catching Rolo’s jaw with a chaste peck. “You were busy.” 

  
“True.” The lankier man conceded, slotting himself against Hunk’s back like a living blanket. “But I’ve got to say, seeing you like this is a pretty big turn on.” He ran his nails lightly over Hunk’s nape, carding fingers through his hair as he did so. Hunk had been growing it out, both too lazy to get it cut and finding too much enjoyment from Rolo running his hands through it. 

  
Hunk shuddered at the light touches, fingers tightening on the upward sweep. 

  
Rolo nearly purred as he rut against Hunk’s ass, length grinding in his cleft between the thin fabric that separated them. It didn’t stop him from snaking his hand underneath the hem of the shorts, teasing at his rim as Hunk whimpered out something that might have been a plea. For what, he didn’t know- only that there was too much and too little going on at the same time. 

  
“You really don’t know how amazing you look right now.” Rolo cooed. “You’re glowing in the sun, hand wrapped around your dick like something out of a dream.” A finger traced a circle idly around his hole; Hunk couldn’t help but push back against it with a reedy whine, air hissing out between his teeth as Rolo finally teased one finger inside of him. It wasn’t enough to cause enough friction, but there was the usual faint sense of discomfort as his boyfriend shifted to shallowly thrust his finger into him. 

  
“I think you could come like this alone.” Rolo commented idly, a second finger joining the first. He’d somehow managed to get a hold of the lube in the drawer next to the bed one handed; admirable, considering the lack of coordination the man tended to have in every day life. “Fingers in your ass, hand around your dick. I might come like this, watching you.” 

  
Hunk bit his lip at the thought. It appealed to him, but he’d already worked himself up enough that it wasn’t something he wanted this time around. 

  
“Please, Rolo.” He finally managed, head lolling back as a third finger worked into him. 

  
“Please what, baby?” Rolo inquired innocently, massaging at his prostate with a patience that suggested he was in for the long haul. 

  
“Let me come.” 

  
“I’m not stopping you.” He laughed, pulling his fingers out of him before pulling the shorts out of the way. There was a challenge to his tone, something that pulled at Hunk’s psyche and stirred up embers in his belly. 

  
Rolo pushed into him in one smooth glide, groin to ass as he groaned out his pleasure at the wet heat surrounding him. Hunk trembled underneath his touch as he leaned into his shoulder, nibbling at the sun-warmed skin before he started moving. 

  
It was a downhill spiral from there. Rolo bit down hard into Hunk’s shoulder as he thrust into Hunk roughly, hand latching onto his hip to add further leverage. It was all Hunk could do to keep up, hand working himself over until he was spilling into his hand with a shaky moan. Rolo milked him through it, his hand joining Hunk’s and adding a different pace to his hips. 

  
By the time he came, slamming home with a feral noise in the back of his throat, Hunk was an overstimulated mess, thighs trembling as he came down from his high. It never failed to be a strange sensation, warmth pulsing into him as Rolo came. 

  
They laid there for a while, basking in the warmth of the sunlight from the window before Hunk decided it was time to get up and crawl into the shower. Not that he didn’t like lazy mornings like this one, but the sensation of cum in his ass never failed to serve as motivation to get clean again. 

  
(Naturally, Rolo joined him, instigating a second round as Hunk lifted his leg and pounded him into the tile under the stream of the showerhead.)


End file.
